


Setting Description Prompt

by Love_andbalance



Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #amwritingreylo, #reylomicrofics, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: This week's prompt asked us to describe the same place twice, once form the POV of a person who lives there and once from the POV of a visitor. Include things that each of them likes and doesn't like.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Setting Description Prompt

Dry leaves crunching underfoot and the distant flutter of geese taking flight across the lake were the only sounds that cut through the early morning silence as Ben Solo walked up the driveway to his neighbor’s cabin.

It had been mostly empty for several years now, since the old man who owned it had moved to somewhere with a warmer climate. The only people who ever came here now were friends of his escaping the city for a weekend vacation in the mountains.

He frowned at the cabin. The old man had called to say his granddaughter would be coming to stay awhile, asked Ben to keep an eye on her.

He hadn’t minded the old man, he was quiet and stayed in his own business, but he certainly didn't new neighbors coming in- changing things and making noise. Hopefully she didn't long.

He glanced out across the dock at the water. It was a calm day and the surface lay smooth, reflecting the blue of the sky and the colorful autumn leaves of the trees like a mirror.

He loved it here. The stillness and the silence and the way the mist lifted off the water on autumn mornings.

Sure, it got cold enough in the winter that it damn near froze a man to the bone and there was the occasional bear roaming around or a raccoon trying to nest in his attic, but it beat living in the city any day.

The last thing he needed was some new neighbor moving in and causing problems.

***

The kitchen in her grandfather’s mountain cabin was small and outdated, but there was a coffee pot hidden in a top cupboard and it’s more than enough to have Rey Johnson facing the morning with gratitude.

It had been a long first night in the mountains. After years in the bustling noise of the city, the near complete silence had been deafening. Her sleep had been fitful and restless and every rustle of leaves or call of a night bird had startled her awake again, certain she was facing some sort of catastrophe. Hadn’t her grandfather warned her about bears?

Even in the light of a new morning the thought made her shudder.

Still, it was beautiful, she admitted as she peered out the kitchen window.

The small dock was only a few feet away from her new back door and it would lead her right out onto the smooth as glass surface of the lake. She had seen geese out there already and wondered if she would be able to see fish if she looked closely enough into its depths.

The weather was already turning colder, but the leaves of the trees were still fiery shades of red, orange, and yellow. It was a lovely sight as the mist rose mysteriously off the water, but she was anxious to sit by the window and watch the first snowfall while a fire danced in the wood burning stove.

She frowned when a knock at the door echoed clearly through the small cabin. Her grandfather had warned her that he would be having a neighbor come to check on her, but it was still early enough that she hadn’t really expected anyone.

She wrapped the old woolen blanket more closely around her slender frame to shield against the cold as she took a few shuffling steps across the small interior of the cabin and opened the door.


End file.
